


Mandatory Electives

by DracosQuill, PhoenixDragon111 (Phoenix_Dragon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, But an Adorable Tease, Co-workers, Deputy Minister Draco Malfoy, Deputy Minister Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Even Ron Noticed, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Obvious Hermione is Obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosQuill/pseuds/DracosQuill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon111
Summary: Hermione and Draco are tasked with revamping Hogwarts’ Mandatory Elective curriculum. What will happen when they come together?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020





	Mandatory Electives

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to DracosQuill who created the lovely art for this piece and many thanks to DoF for hosting the fest! I had a blast writing this!
> 
> Anti-Litigation Charm: All rights for HP go to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and I make no money from the use of these characters or ideas.

* * *

“That’s preposterous, Malfoy. Why on earth would there need to be a section on gift giving and jewelry?”

With a sigh, the blond responded, “...because, Granger, in Wizarding society… no...no, not just in Pureblood families… Merlin, would you let me finish? In Wizarding society, gifts and jewelry can be tantamount to courting and engagement. The last thing a Muggleborn student would need is for someone to give them a bracelet, assuming they knew what it meant, and then find themselves in a formal courtship… Granger, I swear to Salazar, if you do not stop tapping that biro on the desk I’ll come over there and make you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to stare blankly at the project outline she had been drafting. She had been beyond excited when she had received the news that she was being selected to be one of the people to help overhaul the mandatory electives curriculum at Hogwarts. It was a chance to finally bring the Muggle Studies class into the current century and to ensure that other Muggleborn students weren’t so dreadfully undereducated about the world they suddenly found themselves navigating, as she had been. That excitement had turned to anxiety when her supervisor, Alcide Weatherholtz, the Minister for the Office of Muggleborn Integration, had informed her that she would not, as she had been assuming, be working with Salix Parkinson, the Minister for the Office of Wizarding Heritage and Culture, but his Deputy Minister, Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione had been promoted to the Deputy Minister position a little over a year ago, she had been excited to be working with the newest Department in the Ministry, the Department for the Advancement of Wizarding Relations. After the War, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, had begun to completely overhaul the way the Ministry had been run. He set up oversight committees to audit each of the departments and then implemented new policies and best practices to be followed. One of his pet projects had been the creation of the department Hermione and Draco had found themselves in.

Fresh out of Hogwarts, Hermione had been excited to be personally selected by Kings to work in the Muggleborn Integration department. It was a good use for her background and it gave her the opportunity to ensure the false information regarding Muggles that Voldemort and his followers had espoused would be crushed beneath her bootheel. Her first suggestion to Alcide had been to put together an informational booklet about the Wizarding World for those who were just entering it. She had recalled how confused her parents had been when Professor McGonagall had shown up on their front stoop with fantastical information about a world that they had no idea existed. Her parents, just as academically inclined as she was, would have preferred the ability to do some research on this new world before they had sent their only daughter off to a boarding school that they would have no access to. Alcide had thought it was a good idea, and had assigned the project to her as an evaluation of her skills. Today, each and every Muggle family that would be sending their child off to Hogwarts for the first time received a copy of the booklet when they were visited by a representative of the Ministry to introduce them to the world of wizardry.

Suddenly, Hermione’s biro flew out of her hand and soared across the room. Looking up, she saw Malfoy perched on the edge of her work table, signature smirk firmly in place. Words failed to describe how desperately she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his pale, pointed, but oh so pretty face.

“I warned you, Granger. That incessant tapping is sending me round the bend.”

With a scoff and another roll of her eyes, Hermione turned her attention to her uninvited guest. He had followed her to her office following the meeting where they were given their new assignment. It made her nervous to have him there, in her small office. Truthfully, she knew that the reason she was dreading their working so closely for the next several weeks was because she couldn’t help but find him absolutely compelling. He was rakishly handsome, effortlessly fashionable, and so bloody smart that it made her knickers wet to listen to him expound upon the finer points of an academic theory. On top of that, she was pretty sure that Malfoy knew that she was more than a little interested in him. He had been ramping up the flirting as of recent. Hell, even Ron had begun to notice how nervous and awkward she got whenever they ran into him at events. Just last weekend, Ron and Harry had cornered her at the Cauldron to stage a mini intervention. When they had told her to just get on with it and shag the git already, Hermione knew that there wasn’t a single way that someone as observant as Malfoy hadn’t cottoned on to her attraction. Of course, that would never stop her from being as difficult as possible whenever the opportunity arose.

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry, Malfoy. How rude of me. It’s not as though you’re in MY office uninvited or anything? But please, how can I make your stay here more pleasant?”

She watched as Malfoy, a smirk still adorning his face, casually hopped off of the table. He circled her desk until he was right in front of her. He sat back against the edge and crossed his legs at his ankles.

“Funny you should ask, Granger. I have plenty of ideas on how to make my stay more pleasant.”

A look of irritation crossed her face and she cocked her head to the side.

“Rhetorical question, Malfoy. I don’t actually want to encourage your setting up shop here. We both know that we can’t spend any significant time in each other’s presence without a fight breaking out. Oil and water.”

“Enough, Granger. I’m done tiptoeing around you. I know you’re interested and I know I’m interested. We’re both adults and it’s time we acted like it. Apparently I need to make the first move. Let’s start small, shall we? How about we play a game?”

Eyebrows raising, Hermione did some quick pros and cons. Did she want to indulge him? What’s the likelihood that this is a joke? Once this step was taken, she knew there would be no going back. Was it worth the chance? She knew the answer she wanted to give, but wasn’t sure if it was irresponsible.

“What are the rules?”

That sinful smirk turned a bit feral and Hermione felt her heart rate speed up.

“There’s only one rule, Granger. I tell you to do something and you do it. If at any time you no longer want to play, tell me so and I will stop. I won’t lie to you Granger, I’ve wanted this for too long. I won’t hurt you. What do you say?”

Deciding to take a leap, Hermione squared her shoulders and nodded to him.

“I’m going to need a verbal yes or no, Granger. Would you like to play my game?”

“Yes. I want to play.”

What looked like a genuine smile crossed his face but was gone far too quick for her to be sure.

“Good girl. First task. I want you to call me Draco. Think you can do that for me?”

He saw a small shiver run through her when he called her a good girl and filed that away for further reflection.

“Draco…”

The flash of pleasure that surged through him at hearing her use his first name was damn near violent. He had been hoping that this project would bring them together and it seemed that luck was on his side.

“Very good, Granger. Second task. For the love of Merlin, release those curls from the death grip you’ve got them in.”

Hermione brought her hands up to her chignon and began to pull pins out. As the last was pulled out, she shook her hair from left to right to loosen everything up. Her curls tumbled down her back to settle right above the small of her back. He brought his hand to her hair and softly wrapped a curl around his finger.

“I’ve always wanted to run my hands through your hair. It's very much you...so striking and just a little bit wild. I used to fantasize about what it’d look like wrapped around my fist as my cock pounded into you from behind or as I watched you swallow me whole. Mm. Gods, Granger…”

She was absolutely certain she was going to spontaneously combust if he kept talking to her like he was. With his voice all gravelly and a fire behind his eyes that made her core clench with need. There was only one thing that she wanted...no needed from the naughty blond who was piercing her with his gaze.

“Number three, Granger. Lose the shoes. The heels are sexy, don’t get me wrong. There’s just something about knowing how much smaller than me you are.... Mm.”

Toeing off her heels, she then crossed her legs...one leg over the other so that the skirt of her dress slid down her thigh. She couldn’t help but tease him a bit...even if she knew that it was playing with fire. Once she was comfortable, she slid her gaze up to meet his eyes again...anxiously awaiting her next task.

“Four. Let me take you out for dinner...tonight.”

Hermione’s eyes widened a bit as she realized that he had asked her out to dinner...well, not really asked, so much as finagled his way into ensuring her agreement.

“If what you wanted all along was to take me out to dinner, why all the subterfuge...why the game?”

She watched as Draco’s eyes softened a bit and he gave her a slight smile.

“Wanting you to call me by my first name is pretty self explanatory, but as for the rest? Since the first moment I walked in here, you’ve been rubbing your forehead as though you have a headache. It would have been rude to just take your hair down, so I figured out a way to make you do it yourself. I imagine your head feels a bit better now, yes? As for your shoes, they really are sexy as hell by the way, but I also caught you flexing your feet every little bit or so. I know they say beauty is pain, Hermione, but you’re in your own office...you’re allowed to relax a bit. So, for the rest of the day, I want you to keep your hair down, your shoes off, and to take a bit of a breather. We just got this assignment today. We have plenty of time.”

Draco stood up and walked towards the door to her office. Just as his hand reached the handle, Hermione’s voice stopped him.

“Draco…”

He turned towards her to see a wicked smile on her face.

“One last question. What time should I be ready?”

* * *

Fin


End file.
